


Yours Forever

by Stunninglyignis (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Papa Gladio is best Gladio, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Gladio got injured on a seemingly simple job. Now he's on his way home after a few days of healing and you decide to cook a hot meal for him. But he isn't the one that gets the surprise of a lifetime.





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request that I am finally posting on here.

Sweat cascaded down your brow as you paced back and forth in your living room. It had been a week since Gladio had left on his mission with Ignis and Prompto. It should have been a simple escort mission from Lestallum to Meldacio, but things were never that simple with Gladio and his friends. They had been ambushed by a pack of Coeurls and Cor had refused to let you follow. After all, you didn’t want the precious bundle of joy you carried within your body to get hurt. 

Gladio had messaged you as soon as they had defeated Coeurls and told you that they were going to be staying there in Meldacio for a few days to rest and heal. Ignis and Prompto were lucky to come away unscathed, but your boyfriend hadn’t been so lucky. He stepped in just in time to save Prompto from getting swiped and ended up with a gash across his abdominals. The pictures made you want to hitch a ride to Meldacio right away. Your forte was healing after all. 

He had kept you up to date on his progress and reassured you he was going to be fine every single day. Still, worry consumed your heart and mind. You took a few deep breaths before you calmed your nerves and made your way into the kitchen. Gladio told you he would be home today and you wanted to have supper started before he got home.A nice Garula roast sounded divine. 

Once you had prepared everything for the roast, you set the timer and made your way to the living room once again to start some cleaning. It would help you relax as you waited for Gladio. You turned the music up that had drifted through the apartment a little more as you started to get to it. 

After a couple hours of cleaning and tidying up the house, your home was spotless. You looked around the living room and a pleased sigh left your lips. Now all there was to do was wait for your love to come home. Though now, you were beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to take a nap before Gladio got home. You checked on the roast before you came back to the living room and curled up with a blanket and closed your eyes. 

The couch dipped and roused you from your light sleep. You looked over to see Gladio with a tender smile on his face as you sat up. He reached down and rubbed your ever growing bump and leaned in to give you a kiss before he took you into his arms. 

“Hey there, gorgeous. How’re my girls doing?” He hummed lowly 

“Hey there, handsome. Your girls are doing fantastic. I only meant to lay my head down for a minute, but oops,” You chuckled lightly “How’s my man doing?” 

“Just peachy. Gotta keep it bandaged for a few more days, but I’m fine. I missed you so much, Y/N.” Gladio crooned as he positioned you to where your back was against his chest 

You sat there in the peace and quiet for what seemed like an eternity. It didn’t matter to the two of you at all. Comfortable silences while you read was one of your favorite past times with Gladiolus, He rubbed your arms and cradled you. Damn, did he really want you to fall back asleep? 

You swung your legs to the side and stood up to make your way to the kitchen to check on your roast. Gladio reached out to catch your hand. He wanted you to stay. You kissed his forehead and told him you’d be back in a moment. You didn’t want your food to burn. 

With a waddle, you made it into the kitchen to check on supper. A peek at the roast told you that it only needed about 10 more minutes. You opened the fridge and took a beer out for Gladio and sat it at the head of the table before you set the rest of the table. A satisfied smile appeared on your lips as you were content with how things had played out. Gladio was here and safe and now the two of you could enjoy a nice, hot meal together. 

You made your way back into the living room once again but paused and widened your eyes at the scene before you. Gladio was only a few feet away from you and down on one knee 

“Gladio…”You whisper as your hands fly to your face, tears form on the edge of your eyelids 

“Babe, you’ve put up with so much shit from me over the years and I imagine that hasn’t been an easy thing to do. Shit, I’m not good with words, but you and the little lady in your tummy mean the entire world to me. I want our family to be complete. So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Y/N?” 

You gave Gladio a shy smile and slowly shook your head yes before he slipped the ring onto your finger. He rubbed your stomach gingerly and with complete reverence and kissed it before he angled his head back up to you. His amber eyes shone brighter than ever as his lips lightly brushed your own. So many emotions welled up inside of you. The tears of joy overflowed as Gladio’s massive hands came to brush them away. 

“You are mine and I am yours. Forever. Damn, do you have any idea how much this means to me?” He whispered against your lips 

“Yes, yes I do.” You chuckled as you felt your daughter do a little dance inside of you. It felt like she knew her daddy was home and that both her parents were happy and in each other’s arms once again. 

Gladio chuckled lightly as he continued to pepper sweet kisses on your face and stomach. Giggles flowed out of your mouth. He was going to be a wonderful father and husband. No one could convince you otherwise. You leaned your forehead against his to bask in the overwhelming amount of love you felt. For him and your daughter. 

Just then the timer on the stove went off. Dinner was ready. 

“I guess it is time to eat.” You chuckled against his lips 

“Guess that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.” Gladio grinned as he stood up to his full height 

“Can you get it?” You asked as you put a hand on your aching back 

“No problem, shortness.” 

You rolled your eyes. Everyone was short compared to Gladio. You couldn’t think of a better way to end your evening than to sit down with the man you were going to marry and eat a nice hot meal. This just showed that you deserved all the happiness life had to offer. Never had you imagined that a man like Gladiolus Amicitia was going to be the father of your child or the man you were destined to marry. You couldn’t wait to start the new part of your life with him and your daughter.


End file.
